Revealing your true feelings
by doc boy
Summary: Gwen asks Ben to meet her in a coffee house on Valentien's day because she has something important to tell him and hopes he will say the same. Please review...  Thank you...


Revealing your true feelings

I do not own Ben 10

Gwen lay on her back in bed and stared at the ceiling. She was deep in thought. She had a dilemma. It was almost Valentine's Day and she knew who she wanted to go with but it wasn't that simple. For the past few yew years she has been in love with someone very dear to her. Someone she knew her whole life; someone she used to fight with when they were ten; someone who happens to be her cousin. She realized she started to develop feelings for him when they were ten shortly before their RV trip ended. It happened on planet Xeon; home of the creator of the Omnitrix. Gwen has sacrificed herself to try save the watch and the universe. Thankfully she was saved. But when Ben saw she was okay he ran over to her and gave her a big warm hug. At that moment something happened. She realized he actually cared about her and she cared about him. But it took her a while to realize she was actually in love with him… Valentine's Day is tomorrow so she asked him to meet her at the coffee house downtown on Main Street during the sunset so she could reveal her feelings for him. Little did she know that Ben was having the same thoughts and intentions…

The next day Gwen was very nervous and was waiting for the time to come. About an hour and a half before she was supposed to meet her cousin she took a shower and put on some perfume. She then put on a nice dress and was ready to go. She looked at her watch. Another forty five minutes. So she asked her parents permission to borrow their car and it was granted. So she took the car keys and she was off. She thought it was kinda funny in a way that her parents had no idea she was meeting with Ben on Valentine's Day. They probably figured its some guy from her school. About forty minutes later she arrived at the coffee house and went in and sat down. Most of the room was decorated in pink ornaments due to the special day. Gwen was also wearing a pink dress. She felt like a little elementary school girl who's about to date the most popular kid in the class. She then saw Ben walk in and her cheeks turned slightly red. Soon she'll have to reveal her feelings for him. She's about to reach the point of no return. Ben was wearing his usual outfit and looked handsome as always in her eyes.

"Hi Gwen" he said and sat down

"Hi" she said a little softly.

"I got something for you. I got you these. I figured since you like them and it's Valentine's Day I might as well get them for you" he sad and put a small banquet of yellow roses on the table. It was her favorite and he knew it. Her face lit up with joy as she picked them up and smelled them.

"They're beautiful" she said happily

"I thought you might like them so that's why I got them for you" Ben said with a light smile and she smiled back

There was a long eerie silence which followed these few words…

"_It's time…"_ Gwen thought

"Um… listen Ben… there's something I have to tell you"

"What's that?" he asked

"You remember our trip to planet Xeon a few years ago?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well after I reappeared from sacrificing myself, you ran towards me and gave me a hug. It was then that I realized that you did care for me and that I cared about you. But after a while I realized it was more than that. I started to develop feelings for you. Feelings I never felt for anyone else. This may sound gross to you but I think I've fallen in love with you. I really have fallen in love with you. I asked you to meet me here today so I could tell you how I feel…" said Gwen and lowered her head and felt very awkward and her face was blushing. Ben smiled and got off his chair in front of her and sat down next to her on the couch she was sitting on

"Gwen… you know why else I got you those flowers?" he asked softly

She shook her head and tears started to flow down her cheeks

"The reason I got you those flowers" he said gently and reached his finger and used it to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. Once done his face was getting closer to hers.

"Was because I feel the exact thing about you" he said happily as their lips met into a perfect lip lock. It was the most perfect lip lock ever. It was the best kiss ever. As if two hidden lovers revealed their love for each other and were releasing it into their kiss which was full of infinite passion and love… and they couldn't be happier about it. Once they desperately had to breathe they looked at each other's eyes. Ben took one of the yellow roses and put it in Gwen's hair and he smiled widely when he saw her like that.

"How do I look?" she asked

"Divine" Ben said happily as the goofy smile on his face widened. He gave her the napkin holder and she looked at her reflection. She really did look nice. She knew she found her soul mate and she couldn't be happier about it…

She simply through herself into Ben's shoulders and embraced him into a big, warm and loving hug.

"I love you Ben… I love you so much…"

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too" Ben said happily as they both smiled due to his remark…

"Now we can be together forever…" said Gwen happily into his shoulder

"We will be Gwen… we will be… I promise…" he said just as happily and they both smiled again due to his remark… he tightened the embrace around her and kissed her hair and continued to hug her warmly and lovingly. The both knew they were made for each other and would eventually get married and will give birth to a beautiful girl named Lily… and the couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
